Conexión Pokemon
by Hanageshi Mari
Summary: Aqui está mi segundo fic... cuenta la historia de Koriko, una chica de Houen que en busca de convertirse en una gran criadora Pokemon decide emprender un viaje junto a su cyber-amigo Tracey... ¿será un viaje normal?


Conexión Pokemon  
  
Por Mari Briefs  
  
Capítulo 1: Cyber amigos.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chat IRC #Poke_entrenadores  
  
Private - Observador_marril  
  
Observador_marril: entonces vendrás?  
  
azurril: si, una tía vive en las afueras de ciudad Fuchsia... podríamos encontrarnos en el puerto... parto mañana por la mañana, supongo q llegaré en la tarde  
  
Observador_marril: cómo te voy a reconocer? ¿Tienes alguna foto?  
  
azurril: -_- no... y tu?  
  
Observador_marril: tampoco... pero me podrías reconocer por... ya sé... siempre llevo un cintillo rojo en la frente, dudo mucho q vaya mucha gente asi al puerto no? n_n  
  
azurril: ok! n_n sabes? tengo q irme... nos vemos mañana n_n  
  
Observador_marril: n_n adiós!!  
  
*Disconnected  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
La emoción y algo de nerviosismo embargaban a Koriko mientras apagaba su PC. Aprovechando una visita a su tía, antes de iniciar su viaje Pokemon, conocería a su cyber-amigo. Al parecer, ambos tenían la misma pasión por los pokemon, incluso tenían pensado comenzar juntos su viaje Pokemon, todo esto a través del Chat.  
  
- Muy bien Marril, ¿cómo estás para mañana?  
  
- Marril maaa!!-contesta el pequeño ratón azul muy contento.  
  
- Deberemos levantarnos muy temprano para tomar el barco hacia Kanto que sale en la mañana- agrega Koriko mientras cepilla su largo cabello lila- ups!... si nisiquiera le he preguntado su nombre!!.  
  
Marril se para sobre un pequeño piso junto al tocador de Koriko y ambos se miran por un momento.  
  
- Bueno... lo sabré allá.  
  
- Korikooo... ¿tienes listas tus cosas?- se oye una voz desde el piso de abajo.  
  
- Si Mamaaa...- responde Koriko sacando la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta.  
  
- Entonces será mejor que te acuestes, no quiero que te retrases mañana- replica luego su madre.  
  
- Ya Mamaaa... Marril, es hora de volver a tu pokebola.  
  
- Maarrriiil- exclama el Pokemon mientras se transformaba en un rayo de luz y entraba a la pokebola.  
  
- Buenas noches, Marril...  
  
Luego de decir esto, Koriko se pone su pijama e inmediatamente se queda profundamente dormida.  
  
Al otro día...  
  
- Aaaaaayyyyy!!! Me quedé dormidaaaa!!!- Los gritos de Koriko resonaron en una buena parte del pequeño pueblo donde vivía, Sootopolis, en la región de Houen. A este pueblo sólo se puede acceder a través de un submarino, ya que de encuentra ubicado en un islote flotante en medio de un gigantesco cráter, y como no hay espacio para construir un aeropuerto, se debe entrar y salir por debajo del cráter a través del fondo marino.  
  
- Voy a llegar tardeee!!- reclama Koriko antes de engullirse un trozo de pan.  
  
- Cálmate Koriko y no armes escándalos, resulta que llamé a la administración y el barco va a pasar más tarde, por eso no te desperté.  
  
- ¿Cómo? ¿Atrasado?- A Koriko se la cae un trozo de pan que tenía en la mano.  
  
- Así es... ahora siéntate con calma y toma tu desayuno- dice calmadamente la madre de Koriko sirviendo una taza de té.  
  
Luego de tomar su desayuno, Koriko se despide de su madre.  
  
- ¿Llevas todo?  
  
- Si Mamá, no te preocupes  
  
- ¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar si mi única hija se va? . Procura llamarme de la casa de tu tía para saber q llegaste bien- unas lágrimas se asoman por sus ojos- Y si te encuentras con tu padre... dile q aún lo estoy esperando...  
  
- Te voy a estar llamando, no te preocupes Mamá- responde la chica abrazando a su madre.  
  
Luego de despedirse, Koriko se dirige al embarcadero del submarino que la llevará al otro lado del cráter, donde tendrá q esperar la llegada del barco que recoge pasajeros entre Ciudad Portual y Ciudad Fuchsia. Al llegar junto al submarino, se encuentra con su mejor amigo.  
  
- Wallace!!- exclama sorprendida.  
  
- ¿No pensabas despedirte de mí?- le reprocha Wallace con voz un poco enfadada.  
  
- No, no es eso... es que aunque el barco venía atrasado, estaba un poco justa en el tiempo, y no alcancé...   
  
- Bueno, no te preocupes, en todo caso, si hubieras ido a mi casa no me habrías encontrado, como te vine a despedir aquí... ¿Entonces piensas partir desde Ciudad Fuchsia?¿ Cuándo piensas volver?.  
  
- La verdad es que no sé... lo más probable es que esté de vuelta para desafiar este gimnasio...  
  
- Entonces no volverás en un buen tiempo... mantente en contacto...  
  
- No te preocupes, cualquier cosa pregúntale a mi mamá...  
  
- Toma, ojalá esto te ayude... - interrumpe Wallace mientras le entrega a Koriko una pokebola-cebo (las que sirven para pokemon de agua)- Para que me recuerdes y te acuerdes de mi promesa...  
  
- ¿Cuál promesa?- Pregunta muy extrañada.  
  
- Te prometo que cuando vuelvas me verás convertido en el nuevo Líder de Gimnasio de Sootopolis...  
  
- Y yo te prometo volver como una gran entrenadora y criadora Pokemon...  
  
Ambos amigos sellan su promesa en un abrazo mientras el capitán avisa la partida del submarino.  
  
- Debo irme- Señala Koriko mientras una pequeña lágrima se asoma por sus ojos azules y recorre su pálido rostro.  
  
- Buena suerte Koriko, la vas a necesitar- replica Wallace mientras su amiga entra al submarino, que cierra su escotilla y se hunde en el fondo del mar.  
  
Durante el corto viaje en el submarino, a la mente de Koriko llegan sus recuerdos de Wallace, eran amigos desde muy pequeños, él la superaba tanto en edad, el tiene 15 y ella 13, como en experiencia como entrenador pokemon, aunque ninguno de los dos había salido de aquel pueblo, por lo menos para realizar algún viaje. Fue Wallace quien la inició y le enseñó lo básico en las batallas pokemon, incluso le prestó uno de sus pokemon para atrapar a su primer y único compañero, Marril. Luego de esto entrenaron a sus pokemon juntos, hasta este día, en que Koriko deja el pueblo para ampliar sus conocimientos y experiencia.  
  
- Supongo que Wallace también saldrá de viaje dentro de poco- piensa Koriko en voz alta- si quiere ser líder, no le bastará con entrenar solamente en el pueblo... ah! Es cierto!!- Koriko recuerda el regalo de Wallace, que aún tenía en las manos, aquella pokebola-cebo- Veamos... Pokemon, ve!- Koriko lanza la pokebola de la cual sale un rayo de luz q se transforma en una pequeña y regordeta foca color celeste.  
  
- Spheeaal!!- Exclama contento el pokemon al ver a su nueva entrenadora.   
  
- Es el Spheal que Wallace atrapó hace poco... - La sorpresa de Koriko se hace evidente- Y trae una carta consigo- observa una carta que el pokemon llevaba en el hocico y que acababa de soltar. La abre y la lee.  
  
  
  
Koriko:  
  
Como ves, es el último pokemon que atrapé, por lo que aun no se había acostumbrado a mí por completo, pero no te preocupes, es muy dócil y no te costará mucho entrenarlo, cuídalo bien.  
  
Buena Suerte  
  
Wallace.  
  
- Wallace...  
  
- Spheaal!!- La pequeña foca interrumpe los pensamientos de Koriko  
  
- Bueno, así que ahora eres mi nuevo compañero- sonriendo- pues bienvenido al equipo, te presento a mi amigo Marril... sal Marril!!- Koriko lanza la pokebla de donde aparece el ratón acuático.  
  
- Maarril- el pokemon recibe con gusto a su nuevo compañero.  
  
- Koriko. Ya llegamos... - Interrumpe el capitán del submarino anunciando la llegada a destino.  
  
-Vaya, no me di ni cuenta... vuelvan chicos- Koriko regresa ambos pokemon a sus pokebolas, le da las gracias al capitán y sale del submarino al pequeño puerto del otro lado del cráter.  
  
Al poco tiempo llega el barco, la brisa marina golpea suavemente el rostro de Koriko mientras se aleja de su pueblo, vagos recuerdos regresan a su mente, cuando era más pequeña, no era la primera vez q salía del pueblo, ya lo había hecho antes, la vez que se despidió de su padre, Hideki Chang, investigador pokemon, que un día se decidió a salir en busca del Pokemon legendario Groudon, que se supone debería albergar en la Cueva del Origen en Sootopolis, sin embrago, por alguna razón hace muchos años escapó a otro lugar, y el padre de Koriko se ha empeñado a buscarlo, tanto que un día se perdió la comunicación con el por completo y no se ha vuelto a saber ni de él ni de sus investigaciones.  
  
Mientras la chica de cabello lila se sumergía en sus recuerdos, una ola un poco fuerte azota al barco, por suerte, Koriko no se encontraba cerca, sin embargo, se percata de que la ola no llegó sola, un pequeño pokemon redondo con forma de ballena había quedado en la cubierta del barco.  
  
- Es un wailmer!! No te me vas a escapar... ve spheal!!  
  
El pequeño pokemon foca sale de su pokebola para su primera batalla.  
  
- No lo dejes escapar, acorrálalo hacia dentro de la cubierta!!  
  
La mini-ballena intenta escapar, pero la mini-foca se lo impide y la empuja hacia adentro, haciendo que se azote con unas cajas, perdiendo la conciencia.  
  
- Muy bien Spheal... pokebola veee!!  
  
El pokemon se convierte en un rayo de luz y entra a la pokebola... una... dos... tres vibraciones y la luz de la pokebola se apaga, el pokemon estaba atrapado.  
  
- Siii, lo atrapee!!- Koriko salta de felicidad junto a Spheal- lo hiciste excelente.  
  
- Spheee  
  
Ya cerca del atardecer el barco comienza a divisar tierra, estaba llegando a Ciudad Fuchsia, había estado viajando casi todo el día. Koriko comienza a prepararse poco antes del atraque del barco, había sacado a Marril para facilitarle a observador_marril la tarea de buscarla, sin embrago, mientras el barco se está deteniendo en el puerto, logra divisar a un chico de cintillo rojo, también con un Marril a su lado, habían pensado en lo mismo.  
  
Apenas el barco se detiene, Koriko corre hacia la bajada, sin perderlo de vista, al bajar, le pregunta:  
  
- Disculpa, ¿tú eres observador_marril?  
  
A lo que el chico responde:  
  
- Así es, tú eres Azurril!!  
  
- Si, ni siquiera te pregunté tu nombre ni te dije el mío- Koriko sonríe- Me llamo Koriko Chang.  
  
El chico también sonríe y responde:  
  
- Tracey Sketchit, mucho gusto.  
  
Continúa en el proximo capítulo...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Este es mi segundo Fanfic, ojala les guste, a diferencia del primero, éste es solamente de pokemon.. uf n_nU... quería darle las gracias a Mirime Sketchit por sus ideas varias para ambos fics...   
  
Tambien debo decir que este fic es una especie de precuela de Destined Child... asi q... leanlos los dos n_n   
  
Comentarios y sugerencias a mari_briefs@hotmail.com o por reviews n_n 


End file.
